new girl in the old world
by Ivy Ishtar
Summary: a girl from the year 2015 goes to the inuyasha world and meats his lil bro


Hi this is my first fanfic and I'm going to make a you choose what happens next Inuyasha fic at the end of each chapter I will give you 3 ways you can go 1 way will always be good 1 will always be bad and 1 will always be something you don't think will happen. I will make sure to give you some hint of what will happen next in each choice. I will wait 2 weeks and tally the choices so give me about 3 or 4 weeks to get the next chapter up.  
  
I don't own any character accept Ivy Ishtar, Komaru, Amara Hitomi and Julia Katina.  
  
This story will be about 10 – 20 chapters maybe more depending on what way you choose to go and some chapters will be really short. There will be a lot of taking between the characters. Keep in mine this is not all going to fit with the Inuyasha anime or mange. This story is made for girls to read because you will be Ivy but boys are welcome to read it too. Depending on what way you choose to go there may be some girl on girl^.^ or girl on boy and maybe even both and maybe neither. Plz review and respond because this is my first fanfic if you could give me any tips that would be great arigatougozaimasu thank you very much.  
  
New school new friends a new beginning  
  
You where getting ready to go to school and you weren't to happy about it because this was a new school and you knew none the girl you lived with was a model and she got a new job in Tokyo so you hade to moved right away. You were just walking out of your room when Amara yelled "where are you if you don't hurry up you'll be late" you just rolled your eyes and yelled back "Baka ja nai I don't need to be at school for another hour" you herd Amara say in a low voice "I'm stupid well I'm not the one getting up 3 hours to soon" so you just walk down the stairs pass Amara and get a glass of milk and a cookie then go back to your room. You're looking around the floor for your brush and then you see it all the way on the other side of room under about 50 books you think to you r self 'I'm never going to get that' so you just get a clip and kinda twist your waist long jet black hair into it and I mean kinda. You go over to your bed and turn on some music and munch on your cookie and drink your milk. Then you hear Amara call up "it's 7:30 are you going to school or not?" "Yes I'm going I just have to find my roller blades and I'll go" so you find your roller blades and go out side to put them on so your going down the sidewalk and you got about half an hour to get to school and get really. Your going down school street and there's the elementary school the middle school and there is your high school. With girls and boys walking around with the dumb school uniform. So you go in the gate go into the school and everyone is looking at you and you just walk right by to the office you find out Miss.H. Is your teacher so you go to Miss.H.'s class and she makes you stand in front of the class and tell every in the class your name then she lets you sit in the back of the class. Kids are asking you where you can from and if you'll go out with them because you're so HOT well to all the boys and even to half the girls. Then a girl comes up to you "hi I'm Julia Katina can you be my friend because I don't have any" so you say "give me till The end of the day to think about it". Then Miss.H. Tells every one to sit down and class starts. During lunch Julia comes up to you and asks again "well you be my friend?" And the girls your sitting with tell her to get a life and that you don't like being with the unpopular kids and Julia runs away crying you feel sad for her and ask the girls your sitting with "why don't you like her and why do you like me and want me to be your friend" the girls look at each other and giggle then look at you with really serious faces and they say "she has something wrong with her she can heal people and see things that haven't even happened the reason why we like you is because you look good and the person you live with is a model". Just then the bell rings and you run to your class. Your thinking all class is that the only reason they like can they really be true friends. The bell rings and schools out and your going home when you hear a voice behind you asking you "so will you be my friend or are you going to be the popular kids friend?" you turn around and think... what will you say  
  
Well that's it for that chapter now your 3 choices  
  
Will you be Julia's friend and leave to popular kids? If you pick this one your destiny will be lighted and much easier plus you may help this girl with her owe destiny. Will you stay the popular kids and forget Julia? If you pick this one your destiny will be in darkness and your have some hard times. Will you be a loner? If you pick this one your destiny will be not in darkness or in light you will fail at times but you have nothing to worry about.  
  
2004-03-31 


End file.
